dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Sit in Judgment
} |name = Sit in Judgment |icon = |image = DAI Judgement.jpg |px = 350 |location = Skyhold |start = |end = |qcat = |related = |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Sit in Judgment is a quest in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Acquisition Once the Inquisitor has gained Skyhold, he/she must leave once and return in order to trigger this quest. Walkthrough The judgment options and outcomes are outlined below for each prisoner the Inquisitor may capture: 'Chief Movran the Under' Captured as part of the Lost Souls quest. Judged for his crime of attacking Skyhold with a goat in retaliation for his son's death. Magister Gereon Alexius Captured as part of the In Hushed Whispers quest. Judged for his crimes of apostasy, attempted enslavement, attempted assassination (of the Inquisitor). Knight-Captain Denam Captured as part of the Champions of the Just quest. Judged for his crimes of wilfully corrupting his fellow templars with red lyrium, murdering the Knight-Vigilant Mistress Poulin Aiding and abetting the Red Templars in the Dales Mayor Gregory Dedrick **When: After completing Still Waters and Find Crestwood's Mayor **Crimes: Purposely drowning several citizens in Old Crestwood during the Fifth Blight **Options: ***(Requires the completion of Here Lies the Abyss) Give him to the Grey Wardens ****Sera, Iron Bull, and Cole slightly approve; Vivienne and Solas slightly disapprove ***Exile him ****Solas approves; Cole slightly approves; Iron Bull and Sera slightly disapprove ***Give him a clean death ****Iron Bull, Sera, and Cole approve; Solas disapproves ***Lock him up in Ferelden ****Vivienne, Varric, and Iron Bull slightly approve; Cole slightly disapproves **''(Fereldan Throne acquired regardless of decision)'' Grand Duchess Florianne de Chalons **When: After completing Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts **Crimes: Attempted assassination upon Empress Celene **Options: ***If alive ****(Faithful Inquisitor only) Encloisterment ***** Cole approves; Cassandra slightly approves; Solas and Iron Bull slightly disapprove ****(Requires Nobility Knowledge perk) Recruit her for the Inquisition (Recruit as agent) ***** Solas greatly approves; Iron Bull approves; Sera and Cole disapprove; Cassandra, Vivienne and Varric slightly disapprove. ***** Although the game says "Agent acquired", she does not show up anywhere in the inquisition perk list. ***** Unlocks the War Room Mission "Judgment: Playing to Win", which takes around 4 hours and gives you 160 Influence when being done by Josephine. ****Farm Work *****Sera, Cole and Blackwall approve; Vivienne and Iron Bull slightly approve; Solas disapproves ****Exile ***** Solas, Iron Bull and Vivienne slightly disapprove ****Make her the Inquisition's Court Jester *****Sera approves; Vivienne slightly approves; Cassandra slightly disapproves ***If deceased ****Ignore her ****Put her remains to use (Recruit as agent) ****Void her claims Magister Livius Erimond **When: After completing Here Lies the Abyss **Crimes: **Options: ***Imprisonment ****Dorian, Blackwall, Varric, Vivienne, and Sera slightly approve; Solas slightly disapproves; Cole disapproves ***Execution ****Solas and Varric slightly disapprove; Sera and Cole slightly approve; Iron Bull approves ***(Mage Inquisitor only) Made Tranquil **** Iron Bull approves; Cassandra slightly approves; Blackwall and Cole disapprove; Solas greatly disapproves *** Remand to the Grey Wardens ****Blackwall approves; Sera and Cole slightly approve; Solas slightly disapproves Ser Ruth **When: After completing Here Lies the Abyss **Crimes: Blood Sacrifice **Options: ***(Faithful Inquisitor only) Divine forgiveness (Unlocks Operation: The Good Works of Ser Ruth) ****Sera slightly approves; Iron Bull and Cole approve; Solas disapproves ***Public humiliation ****Solas and Vivienne approve; Blackwall, Sera, and Cole disapprove ***Imprisonment ****Dorian and Cole slightly approve; Solas, Iron Bull, and Sera slightly disapprove ***Can't judge a Warden ****Sera approves; Blackwall slightly approves; Cassandra, Cole and Vivienne slightly disapprove; Solas disapproves ***Exile to the Deep Roads (Unlocks Operation: The Death of Good Ser Ruth) ****Sera approves; Varric and Cole slightly approve; Solas slightly disapproves Captain Thom Rainier **When: After completing Revelations and Rainier's Release: An Alternative **Crimes: Murder, treason, and identity theft **Options: ***Pardon ****Sera approves ***Give him to the Grey Wardens after The Inquisition ends ****Sera slightly approves ***Servitude to the Inquisition ****Blackwall greatly disapproves Samson Captured as part of In Hushed Whispers and What Pride Had Wrought questline. Accomplice/general of Corypheus, traitor to the Templar Order. Crassius Servis **When: Found in the Western Approach **Crimes: Working for Corypheus, raising monsters, using magic for conquest, smuggling **Options: ***Imprisonment **** Solas and Iron Bull slightly approve; Cole disapproves ***Returned To Corypheus **** Sera and Iron Bull approve; Solas slightly approves; Varric, Blackwall, Cole, and Dorian slightly disapprove ***Recruited as Informant (Recruit as agent) **** Solas and iron Bull approve; Blackwall and Vivienne slightly approve; Sera slightly disapproves; Cole disapproves ***(Requires Underworld Knowledge perk) (Recruit as agent) Recruited as Smuggler **** Solas and Varic approve; Iron Bull and Dorian slightly approve; Cole, Sera, and Cassandra slightly disapprove Ser Delrin Barris **When: After completing Investigate Man Accused of Abomination **Deeds: Saved Val Colline from the Venatori, broke a siege of demons in Ansburg, stopped a mob from attacking a mage without raising his sword **Options: ***Promote Ser Barris to Knight-Commander of the Templars Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition quests